Caryl Alphabet
by klarolineismylife
Summary: Just a regular old Carylphabet! haha :3 ENJOY Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, I just love it ALOT! :3 :P Rated K plus for language
1. A-Apologize

They ran through the woods at full speed, walkers coming at them from every direction. Gunfire lingered in their ears. Deafening them. As they ran they stumbled on tree roots, they couldn't fall, if they did it was life or death. 'It's funny,' she thought to herself,'even tripping over can get you killed now'. She thought long and hard about the events that had happened since it started. Part of her was knew that Sophia dying was a good thing, it meant she didn't have to grow up in this shit hole we call the world. A single tear fell down her face, thinking about her, they life they had before. Her life before wasn't great but at least she had her little girl with her.

Carol stumbled but didn't fall. She fell into one, a walker. At first she fought it off with her hands but then she stopped. What was the point of trying. What was the point of living. Suddenly an arrow whistled past her ear and hit the walker straight in the eye. She continued to run, Daryl close behind her.

They stumbled through the prison gates, and as soon as the gates were closed behind them Daryl said, "Are you hurt, bit, sick."

"Answer me!" he shouted when she didn't reply.

"I'm fine." she said looking down at the ground. As soon as the inner gate was open she walked to the guard tower.

She sat in the guard tower, tears started to roll down her face. She pulled out her knife. She held it tightly between both of her hands. She heard the sound of someone coming up the ladders. Daryl pushed the trap door open. She jammed the knife into her stomach. "NO!" he shouted

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She trailed off into sobs. He ran out onto the balcony of the guard tower.

"HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Daryl shouted at the top of his voice, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She said again and again.

"Shh, shh, shh." He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped the tears away from her face. "It's ok. I called for a doctor, someone will be here soon... What happened out there? With the walker."

"I didn't see a point." she said, struggling to breath.

"Carol there is always a point, you're loved, by everyone."

"Daryl, I killed Karen and David. I'm sorry. I thought it would stop the disease."

"It's ok. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes." He tried not to sound shocked. "Carol...I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling and laughing slightly, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Doctor S barged through the trap door and started helping Carol. "She will be ok. She just needs rest, I don't suggest moving her right now." he said after a few hours.

"Thanks." Daryl answered.

Hope you enjoyed...the next one should be up soon 3 3 :P :P :3 :3 LOVE YA!


	2. B-Bee

Letter BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB I'm emotionally confused...part of me is hyper and the other part is angry...anyways I'm gonna make this one nice and fluffyyyyyyyyyyy 3 3 hope you enjoy it! :3

B-Bee

They walked across the meadow into the forests next to the prison. Hunting gear at hand. Daryl had found Carol a bow and arrow so that they could go hunting together. This was there first day hunting for food, they had been practising for weeks together, and she was ready. "We need to split up or we'll scare the food." Daryl said quietly. Carol nodded and walked in the other direction.

They had been out for hours and she didn't manage to catch anything, but Daryl had caught 4 squirrels and he was about to shoot a deer. Carol watched him as he lined up the shot to shoot the beautiful creature.

Suddenly out of no where Daryl started to flap his arms around and scream. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Carol said rushing to his side.

"God damn bee!" Daryl said not really looking at Carol. Carol fell about laughing, she couldn't help herself. "'It ain't funny! I'm scared of them. And I lost us a deer." Daryl said, biting his thumb.

"Sorry Pookie." Carol said trying to keep in her laughter.


	3. C-Crossbow

Another fluffy, little fanfic, full of CUTE! Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to drop me a review and give me any criticisms or compliments.

C-Crossbow

She had asked him a million times before and he always said no, maybe this time would be different. She approached the guard tower hesitantly and waited a moment before entering and climbing the many steps up to the top. "Hey." She said handing him a small plate of food. He grunted in response. "You know how you said you would teach me one day? Well i was thinking, now is a good a day as any."

"Sure. Lemme just finish my watch shift first." Daryl replied. "Cool." said Carol playing it cool, when inside she was celebrating like mad.

They met later just outside the gate and went into the woods so that he could teach her the art of the crossbow. He pinned a large piece of scrap cloth to a tree. "That's your target, right there." he said pointing it out.

"OK." Carol answered with a look of determination on her face. she shot many arrows and missed each time. "I'm useless at this, ill never get it right." she cried.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get better." Daryl stood behind her and mimicked her position slightly adjusting it so they it was right. He put his hands on top of hers. "Just relax." he said quietly into her ear. She did as she was told as he helped her line it up. "Now shoot." She did as she was told again and it hit the target.

"YES!" she shouted loudly in celebration. She turned around and hugged Daryl tightly around his neck. He didn't normally like hugs, but this was Carol, this was different. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood there in a warm embrace, even as the cold spring rain started to pour down and drench them.

Well that was that peoples. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop a review or follow or favourite. Ill probably do the next one tomorrow depending on how busy I am. Keep calm and Caryl on! :3 Love ya!


End file.
